Buckles may be used in a variety of applications to connect two members in a selectively releasable manner. One application may involve seat belts. Seat belts may be used in combination with a seat to extend over a passenger in a seated position. A buckle may be used to selectively latch and unlatch the seat belt. Seat belts may include a belt that may be made of a webbing material, and that may be anchored at two points. A member for connecting with the buckle may be connected to the webbing between the two anchor points. The seat belt may be fastened over the passenger by connecting the member to the buckle, which may be anchored at a third point. The arrangement may be referred to as a three-point seat belt system. Seat belts may be provided in other arrangements such as two, four, five and six point systems.